


терапия

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: — Не понимаю всё-таки нахрена тебе такая огромная ванна.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	терапия

— Не понимаю всё-таки нахрена тебе такая огромная ванна, — говорит Джебом, глядя на то, как Джексон сосредоточенно льёт какие-то травяные настойки. “Очень расслабляющие” и “очень полезные” по его словам. Вода под огромной шапкой плотной пены окрашивается в бледно-зеленый цвет, а сладковатый запах, витающий до этого в воздухе, сменяется ненавязчивым ароматом лаванды и, кажется, мяты.

— Чтобы можно было купаться вдвоем, конечно же, — отвечает Джексон и закручивает кран. Он сидит на бортике немного, опустив одну руку в воду, бултыхает ею задумчиво, а потом со словами “Чуть не забыл” вскакивает с места и уносится куда-то в темноту спальни.

— И с кем это ты тут обычно плескаешься? — кричит ему вслед Джебом, стягивает футболку и небрежно кидает себе под ноги. Подойдя к ванне ближе, трогает воду и морщится. Горячо.

— С Югёмом пару раз купались, и один раз с Джинёном. Когда напились сильно, — раздаётся из-за спины. — Что застыл? Полезай уже.

Джебом оборачивается на Джексона, обнимающегося с кучей ярких резиновых уточек, и хихикает.

— Давай-давай, ныряй, — кивает нетерпеливо Джексон на ванну, над которой поднимается пар, и роняет в нее пищащую пеструю кучу, — а то вода остынет, пена растает и релакс-терапии не получится.

Джебом снимает пижамные штаны и осторожно опускает ногу в воду. Ступню ощутимо покалывает, и Джебом, дёрнувшись, шипит сквозь зубы:

— Ты меня сварить решил что ли…

— Зато ни один вирус точно не выживет, — невнятно бубнит Джексон, подбирая с пола и штаны, и футболку.

Джебом, кое-как опустившись в воду, гундит:

— Я тоже имею все шансы не выжить.

Воды в ванне оказывается как-то маловато, он тянется к крану, но Джексон его вдруг останавливает:

— Не надо, а то пол зальём.

И, прежде чем Джебом успевает разъяснить для себя насчет “зальем", Джексон шустро раздевается и с ойканьем и айканьем усаживается напротив. Уровень воды резко поднимается до самых бортиков, а желтые уточки опрокидываются и качаются по пенистым волнам, пока Джексон скользит и устраивается так, чтобы им вдвоем было удобно.

— А я думал, релакс-терапия должна проходить в тишине и одиночестве, — замечает Джебом, подтягивает к себе колени и погружается по самую шею. Одну из игрушек смывает очередной волной, и она приплывает ему прямо в лицо и “чмокает” щекотно в щёку.

— Не будь эгоистом, эй, — возмущается Джексон и брызгается, — я тоже хочу расслабиться.

Он немного меняет положение, съезжает ниже, погружаясь по плечи и жмурится довольно. Лицо у него краснеет, лоб и место над тёмной от пробивающейся щетины губой начинают поблескивать от испарины, вертикальная складка между бровями разглаживается, а губы растягиваются в дурацкой блаженной улыбке. Джебом смотрит на него и тоже начинает невольно улыбаться.

Он уже и не помнит, когда видел его настолько беззаботным и спокойным последний раз. Ради такого можно и кипяток потерпеть, и уточек, и его болтовню. А вот внезапную щекотку терпеть Джебом не намерен и, когда Джексон абсолютно по-свински хватает его под водой, вздрагивает и тут же несильно пинается в ответ. Вода от их бултыханий льётся через край, Джексон оглушительно верещит “Агасе за бортом!” и сбивает локтем пару беспечно оставленных склянок с настойками. Склянки чудом не разбиваются о кафель, но долго и звонко катятся куда-то в угол, куда не достаёт теплый свет от нескольких свечей.

Джебом смеётся, глядя на то, как Джексон пытается прямо так, не вставая, дотянуться до валяющейся в луже на полу резиновой уточки, и откидывается затылком на мокрый бортик. Жрущая его изнутри тревога немного ослабляет челюсти, позволяя ему, наконец, нормально вдохнуть, а истязающее до боли в костях последние пару месяцев желание куда-то бежать и что-то делать чуть притупляется.

Джебом не умеет жить в режиме неопределенного ожидания, не разрушая самого себя, и расплачивается за это изъеденными до болячек губами и уродливо обгрызанными ногтями. Джексон обзывает его за это беззлобно невротиком и бьёт по рукам, когда Джебом отрывает очередной заусенец.

По факту Джексон не так уж и неправ. Это, конечно, если верить их штатному психологу.

От осторожного касания Джебом опять вздрагивает и приоткрывает лениво один глаз. Джексон аккуратно сжимает его щиколотку, укрытую пушистой пеной и гладит выступающую косточку у большого пальца.

— Поговоришь со мной?

Джебом зажмуривается и рефлекторно поджимает пальцы, когда Джексон массирует особенно чувствительную точку в центре ступни.

— О чём?

— О том, что тебя беспокоит.

Джебом фырчит и убирает со лба чёлку. Ему двух сеансов выворачивания себя наизнанку в месяц хватает с лихвой.

— Вот тебя я ещё этим не грузил... Ауч!

В голову метко прилетает мочалка.

— Ты невыносимый, знаешь? Со всеми этими твоими тараканами в голове... — вздыхает Джексон и неожиданно выдаёт озадаченно, — и кудрявый.

Джебом, приготовившийся уже защищаться и оправдываться, замирает, машинально тянет себя за пушащуюся прядь волос и кивает. Резкая смена темы его не удивляет, для Джексона такая манера вести диалог — норма, и к этому хоть и не сразу, но можно привыкнуть. Джебом привык.

— Когда они были короче, как-то не так в глаза бросалось, — продолжает Джексон, — красиво вьются. И ты красивый.

Молчит немного и убийственно серьезно добавляет:

— И абсолютно невыносимый в своём желании молча сожрать себя кусок за куском.

Джебом возвращает мочалку ему обратно. Не так метко, правда. Она пролетает у Джексона над плечом с едва зажившей татуировкой и падает у самой двери. Джексон оборачивается, щурится слеповато в ту сторону и, скорчив рожу, говорит:

— Ну вот, чем теперь ты мне будешь спину тереть.

И следом:

— Тогда расскажи о Джанни. Зацепил, да? Он тебя, небось, послушно хёном зовёт и не выпендривается.

— Зовёт, — нахально заявляет Джебом, решив его поддеть, — и вопросов глупых не задаёт. И ведёт себя как положено младшему.

— Ты его даже в студию свою пустил.

Голос у Джексона ровный и безэмоциональный, а сам он с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривает одну из уточек, намертво застрявших в пене, и стучит по её яркому клюву ритмично пальцем. Выглядит он то ли обиженным, то ли расстроенным. Из-за тусклого и постоянно пляшущего света так сразу и не разберешь.

— Ему помощь нужна была с треком, а мне всё равно делать особо нечего. Может даже вместе что-нибудь попробуем записать.

Джебом трогает мыльную пену и роняет негромко после паузы, тоже на Джексона не глядя:

— Хоть кому-то я сейчас могу быть полезным.

Слова отскакивают от стен, набирают скорость и возвращаются, пребольно ударяя по затылку. Вместе с болью в голове пышно расцветает чувство сожаления о сказанном, потому что Джебом, вроде бы, не собирался жаловаться. Джексону точно не собирался. Он думает, что тот зацепится за неосторожно оброненную фразу и точно не отстанет. Но Джексон только опять коротко щекочет ему пятку и, надув губы, тянет:

— Тоже хочу в твою студию. И записать что-нибудь уже вместе. И двигай сюда, побудь полезным, мне жизненно необходимо тебя обнять.

— Опять вода перельется, — Джебом морщит нос и убирает ногу, — да и неудобно тебе будет.

— Нормально будет мне, — раздражённо закатывает глаза Джексон, скользит по дну ближе, хватает Джебома за предплечье и помогает развернуться. Они неловко бьются коленками, Джексон пищит почти как одна из этих его дрейфующих уток, когда в воспитательных целях получает локтем под рёбра, и тут же мстит, резко окунув Джебома с головой.

— Это уже анти-релакс какой-то, — хрипит Джебом, прокашлявшись, — блин, мыло в глаза попало...

— Руку убери, она же тоже мыльная, — немного виновато раздаётся из-за спины, — дай вытру.

Джебом вслепую подставляется и чувствует на коже ворсистую ткань, Джексон елозит ему старательно по лицу полотенцем, а закончив, целует туда, где остался шрам от многострадального пирсинга, перехватывает поудобнее поперёк груди и затихает. Лежать, устроившись затылком на чужом плече, и правда оказывается удобно. Вода понемногу остывает, пена тихонько шуршит, отблески от свечей перестают, наконец-то, тревожно метаться по стенам. Размеренный едва слышный стук сердца Джексона убаюкивает, даже дурацкие уточки, словно глядящие своими темными точками глаз в самую душу, начинают казаться не такими уж и дурацкими. Джебом разжимает побелевшие от напряжения пальцы на руках, которыми непонятно когда успел вцепиться в бортики ванны, прикрывает глаза и, силясь подавить зевок, бубнит:

— По-моему, усну сейчас.

Джексон молча обнимает покрепче и тычется губами в висок.

Будит он его, когда от пены остаются только несколько зыбких островков, а вода становится уже прохладной. Непонятно, успел ли сам Джексон вздремнуть, но, пока он помогает Джебому быстро мыть голову и заворачивает его после в огромное зелёное полотенце, выглядит чересчур бодрым.

Прямо так, с мокрой головой и в полотенце, Джебом валится на кровать и зябко ёжится. Из слегка приоткрытого окна дует, но встать, чтобы закрыть его, сил нет никаких, и Джебом просто цепляет кое-как угол пушистого покрывала, накрывает им ноги и зарывается носом поглубже. Где-то там деловито топает туда и обратно Джексон, он, кажется, убирает огарки свечей, моет ванну и, судя по пищанию, возвращает уток в их шкафчик, потом рядом доносится глухой звук закрываемого окна и тихий шелест тяжелых штор.

— Не засыпай с мокрыми волосами, — раздается над самым ухом, а Джебом протестующе мычит, когда его тормошат за плечо, — простынешь и будешь опять носом шмыгать.

Джебом нехотя переворачивается на спину, разлипает с трудом глаза и упирается взглядом в нависшего над ним Джексона. Волосы у него тоже мокрые, смешно торчат во все стороны и роняют редкие капли. Матрас прогибается немного, когда Джексон упирается коленом в край кровати и наклоняется ниже.

— Не засыпай, — повторяет он ещё раз настойчиво и целует. В скулу, в щеку, в кончик носа, в крепко зажмуренные веки, в приподнятый в лёгкой улыбке уголок губ.

— Это тоже часть терапии? — спрашивает Джебом, когда чувствует трогающую его под влажным полотенцем ладонь.

— Это плата за сеанс, — не отвлекаясь, хмыкает Джексон куда-то в джебомову шею.

Положив ему руку на затылок и зарывшись пальцами в холодные волосы, Джебом выдыхает:

— Спасибо.

Джексон растерянно уточняет:

— За что?

— За тебя.


End file.
